


Peppermint

by delatrose



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Academy Era, Anxiety, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Overthinking, Secret Crush, pls help me tag better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delatrose/pseuds/delatrose
Summary: Garma’s favorite lip balm is peppermint. Why? Because it’s the one he shares with Char.
Relationships: Char Aznable/Garma Zabi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarmaZabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarmaZabi/gifts).



> hello! i suppose this is sort of vaguely christmas-themed? i'll be honest it's not my favorite holiday and i dont consider peppermint to be a specifically christmas-time type thing but i guess a lot of people do so if you want this to be that i guess it is for you!
> 
> as for me, peppermint is just generally one of my favorite scents and i personally have about five different peppermint-scented chapsticks. is saying chapstick an american thing? calling it lip balm sounds weird to me but i guess it's more universal. i do refer to it as chapstick multiple times w/i tho so if you do not know (sorry if this really is a universal term) chapstick = lip balm (not lip gloss or lipstick, all are different...)
> 
> anyway, this is just a cute little thing i thought up in a long car ride home and also inspired by my friend GarmaZabi's story (which you should also read) so pls enjoy!!

“What flavor is that?” Garma turns around, rubbing his lips together as he holds his open chapstick in his hands, and sees Char sliding into the seat next to him.

“It’s peppermint,” he answers and puts the cap back on. It’s new but quickly becoming his favorite, though he’s unsure why he likes the scent so much.

“Not bad, can I try it?” Garma nods and obligingly hands him the tube as the teacher walks in and begins class. He thinks nothing of it as Char re-opens it and smears the balm on his own lips, opening his notebook to the last page of notes in preparation for class. 

As soon as he’s finished, Char slides the tube to him under the desk. Their hands touch briefly as he takes it back and only then does he realize what he’s done. He gasps and tightens his hand around the chapstick as Char pulls away, thinking about when he might have to use it next. It had just touched Char’s lips and he would come after that, because like hell he’ll ever let anyone else use his chapstick. He hasn’t before now, despite the amount of people who have asked, but he doesn’t like the idea of passing around his belongings to collect germs from others. Even though he has so many siblings, he’s not particularly the type to share. But Char is different, he always has been.

It had been such an absent action, so devoid of any thought for the consequences but now he’ll just have to live with the knowledge that his lips share the same space as the person he’s been horribly crushing on for the last four months. Char sends him a raised eyebrow in response to his tensed shoulders but he quietly shakes his head and tries to focus on the class instead of his own dastardly brain.

He doesn’t use it for the rest of the day, choosing flavors he likes less as he processes how to deal with this situation. It’s hard with Char so close to him all the time, it’s like he can’t think around the man and sometimes he wonders if it was a mistake to move in with him. Knowing so much about him and seeing him so often only makes him fall harder it’s difficult to keep a level head. But thankfully, Char tells him he’s going to do something after classes today so Garma is now alone in their room for the first time in a while with ample time to contemplate his dilemma.

“Idiot,” he scolds quietly as he stares at the peppermint lip balm in his hands. He’s just come in and only turned his back to the door before whipping it out of his bag. He licks his lips, feeling how dry they are as he thinks about what it would mean to use this right now.

An indirect kiss. That’s the price of his foolishness. Just thinking about it makes him blush. But thinking too much would make it creepy, wouldn’t it? It would be best to just get it over with. No more of this foolishness. So he opens the cap and twists it up to a level that easily reaches his lips before cautiously applying it to his own lips.

It’s a little disappointing, if he’s honest with himself. There’s no real hint of Char in the action or in the sheen of his lips, he doesn’t know what he was hoping for. It’s not like Char is actually kissing him and it probably won’t happen again but at least he got to have a little fun with it. As much fun as he can have, he thinks with a derisive laugh. How ridiculous.

“Garma,” Char calls the next day as he slides in the seat next to him again, “can I use the peppermint chapstick again?”

Garma’s eyes widen and he quickly pushes through his bag in search of the tube. He’d been wrong. It’s happening again, and it’s somehow more exciting this time. Even if he’d been disappointed sharing an indirect kiss with Char, he’s realizing how much he’d wanted this to happen again. It’s not really about the kiss either, it’s about sharing this with him, having something that he’s never really done. He’s opening himself up to Char in a small way, giving him a part of himself that no one has ever had access to. And since it’s Char, he doesn’t mind.

It could become their thing, something they share and that brings them closer to each other. The sense of intimacy has him light-headed the rest of the day.

And Char does ask again and again until it does really feel like their thing. Garma finds himself getting used to it, so used to it that sometimes he’ll just stare at Char’s lips and wonder when he’s going to ask for it again. It’s maybe a little treacherous but he just can’t help himself. There’s a thrill in the idea of getting caught, he often wonders what would happen. Though none of the scenarios he’s crafted are likely to happen should he actually be caught. The number of times he’s thought of dropping the chapstick pretense and just kissing him are far too many to count at this point.

“Garma?” Char asks and he starts out of his reverie.

“What?”

“You okay?” Char and Lino stare at him quizzically and he freezes. It’s happening. He’s been caught.

“I’m fine!” His heart flutters anxiously in his ribcage as he reaches into his bag. “Are your lips dry, Char? They look dry.”

He stands up out of his seat as he pulls the peppermint lipstick out of his bag and uncaps it, leaning over so he can apply it himself. This is much more different from what they usually do and he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing, but Char lets him do it, pushing the balm into his lips and dragging it across them. As soon as he’s done, he realizes it must seem a little weird with the look Lino is giving him. No, it’s definitely strange but he can’t gather his thoughts into something that makes sense.

“Ahaha, was that not it? I’ll just go then,” he says, blood rushing to his head. Immediately, he runs out of the room as a deep blush takes over him. His hands fun though his hair as he returns to his and Char’s room and leans back against the door. 

What has he done? He’s made a mess is what he’s done, a complete mess of everything. Char’s going to know about his crush and how he’s using the chapstick to get closer to him and he’s going to hate him because Char isn’t scared of his family name so he doesn’t have to put up with his bullshit. And he can’t ask for another room change so he’ll just be stuck here with someone who hates him for the next year and— 

There’s a knock at the door.

“Garma, you in there?” It’s Char. “I know you are, let me in, I left my keys.” That’s a lie. Char would never leave his keys.

“Why should I?” It’s a stupid question and he slams his head against his palm as soon as the words have left his mouth.

“Garma… just let me in,” Char sighs. A little ashamed of himself, Garma turns and opens the door. He hides behind it hoping Char won’t see him but he takes it from Garma and closes it behind himself. His heart pounds with nervousness as he attempts to look anywhere but at Char until he just can’t anymore.

“It was true, you did look like you needed it,” he defends helplessly. Char looks him over and he can just feel how unruly his hair must be. His breath feels caught in his throat and he gulps it down, preparing to face his doom.

“Garma, do you want me to kiss you?” 

“I— yes—” He puts his hand over his mouth to stop his stupidity from flowing out any more than it has. His eyes roam Char’s face, trying to figure out what’s going to happen but it’s just the same cold expression as usual.

“Well,” Char walks closer to him and Garma’s muscles tense, his jaw clenching in case he’s about to be punched. “You could have just asked.”

Garma’s hand drops and Char grabs it on it’s way down, using it to pull Garma closer to him. He’s shocked breathless at the turn of events, anticipation blooming at the top of his lungs. They’re so close that he can smell the chapstick on Char’s lips, strong and sharp with a hint of sweetness. He really does love this smell. And now it smells like Char.

Char kisses him and it’s more wonderful than any indirect kiss and just as intimate as their new ritual, he sure would like to make this another one. His hands instantly move around Char’s neck and up into his hair as he pushes against him, hoping this moment never ends. But sadly it does and Char pulls away, smirking at him. It’s still hard to tell what he’s thinking but at least now he knows it’s not anger.

“You really like that chapstick, don’t you?” he asks and Garma pouts, worried Char might think it really is just about that.

“That’s not—” Char starts chuckling at his reaction and he knows he’s being teased. “Char…”

“You’re almost out of that stick, aren’t you?”

“I have more,” he says quickly and Char laughs harder. “You just enjoy my suffering.”

“Hm, not at all,” he says and gives him a peck on the lips. They kiss again and Garma inhales the scent deeply, losing himself to the softness of peppermint that settles between them. He knows why it’s his favorite now.

**Author's Note:**

> garma is baby? yes.
> 
> he's my baby, my lovely boy. love him. lately i have been so full of love for him i feel like i might explode sometimes. anyway. i hope you enjoyed this! pls leave kudos or comments if you like!
> 
> find me elsewhere on twt @delatrose or tumblr @mechaking


End file.
